Modern communication devices typically have user interfaces that include high-quality displays (e.g., color, greater than 300 pixels per inch (ppi), 800:1 contrast ratio, and so on). Increased multimedia use imposes high demands on designs of display modules incorporated in these devices. An electrowetting display meets demands of such modern devices and performs well in high ambient light conditions (e.g., in sunlight), has relatively fast video speed, and relatively low power consumption. Accordingly, an electrowetting display can replace a liquid crystal display (LCD) in a number of devices such as mobile phones, handheld computing devices, cameras, and so on.
An electrowetting display includes an array of pixels individually bordered by pixel walls that retain liquid, such as opaque oil, for example. Light transmission through each pixel is adjustable by electronically controlling a position of the liquid in the pixel. Resolution and quality of an electrowetting display can depend on a number of factors, such as optical transmissivity or reflectivity of material layers of the electrowetting display and pixel size, just to name a few examples.